112936-carbine-official-statement-regarding-nerfing-crafted-gear-does-a-statement-exist
Content ---- ---- ---- It's currently only upgradeable to 2 slots(presumably a bug) World blues are 3 slots, adv/dungeon blues 4 slots, world epics 4, dungeon epics 5 But yeah, do your crafting now before the changes hit. | |} ---- Given that they just butchered Assault Power scaling (to 1/3 of its previous contribution), they kinda did 'make other stats scale better in comparison'. Not that that'll make anyone stop stacking it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Btw, is crafted gear only having 2 slots an intentional change? This is where it is at on PTR right now. it gets crafted with 1 then we can add another using the flux. The earlier statement was that it would be 2, upgradeable to 3? | |} ---- What, then, is the point of research crafting? It takes significantly more dedication to get that CW-4 Greatsword (54 Eldan Data Fragments) than it does to bronze any of the Vet Dungeons, but they can walk away with better purple gear with a bit of luck? And its not like you need to know the tier 4 to unlock the tier 5, all the Archivos weapons are off in their own, disconnected node on the tech tree. I was bronzing dungeons before I had my CW-4 Heavy Gun schematic, even with the open faucet that was data fragments at the start. Enigma/CKN/etc were silvering the dungeons before people even had access to CW-2 weapons. Yet it is the crafted gear that is to easy to obtain, because we are three months in and dedicated crafters have already put in the time to learn these schematics. If we are letting the actions of others determine the potential power that someone can obtain, why are we not considering the carried group member? He gets his purple loot because the other four group members know the dungeon well enough to silver it without him. How is that any different than someone getting gear from crafters? I guess the question I actually want to ask J-Tal is this. If you could do it all over again and launch with the itemization scheme you are about to implement, where crafters need 54 days to produce something on the level of Vet Dungeon blues, would you? If you're going to make blue crafted gear pointless, then at the very least put some purple weapons for all classes and specs in the Vet Adventures. Edited September 12, 2014 by dinwitt | |} ---- ---- Another use for partial primal patterns, perhaps? | |} ---- Cant call going to the torine weaponsmith and back once a day "dedication". However i normally always saw Crafting in Wildstar as a way to to make money, not to gear myself. If i wanted a CW-4 Grs i bought one from someone who had researched it, i didnt spend 54 days waiting to be able to craft it for myself. | |} ---- I absolutely can call committing to a task for 54 days in a row dedication. And if you wanted the purple Greatsword from War of the Wilds, you could pay an experienced group to carry you through multiple runs until it drops. How is that any different? | |} ---- Yeh, they said on there video it was intentional, and raid items were going to get more slots again. | |} ---- They really need to improve their communication then because what we all saw in J-tal's post to the forums was that crafted/world drop blues are max 3. Better all get your noses to the grindstone and pump out those 4 slot craftables before crafting is worthless :P | |} ----